On Your Knees
|next= }} "On Your Knees" is the twelfth episode of the second season of Preacher and the twenty-second episode overall. It aired on September 4, 2017. Synopsis Jesse, Tulip and Cassidy hit a bump in the road and decide to leave New Orleans; an old foe resurfaces and causes a change of plans.[http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/preacher-on-your-knees/EP023903660029?aid=tvschedule Preacher: On Your Knees] Plot In the hole, Hitler guides Eugene to resist. Eugene does so through several scenarios but is unable to unlock the secret door. Eventually, Eugene's father walks into Tracy's room with a disfigured face and blames Eugene for ruining everyone's life. Once Eugene stands up for himself, the secret door unlocks and Eugene and Hitler leave. In a flashback, the Saint of Killers tries to punch his way out of the armored truck Jesse locked him in. A week after being locked up, the Saint of Killers has a flashback to the days of his baptism and a picnic he had with his family. The truck is then hauled out by Hoover and a few other Grail operatives. The truck is taken into a warehouse and Hoover tries to bargain with the Saint of Killers but the latter doesn't respond. The Saint of Killers continues to punch his way out of the armored truck as he has flashback to the events revolving around Ratwater. As another week passed by, Hoover told the Saint of Killers he'd have nothing to lose if he worked with the Grail. Meanwhile, Jesse ponders over God while sitting on God's "Man Dog" couch. Hoover flees the armored truck after eventually coming to terms with the Saint of Killers. The Saint then heads to a bar and orders whiskey. He tells the bartender he's in town to kill a man. Denis looks for his dog, but Cassidy dismisses him. After Denis left, Cassidy told the dog he's safe, who had been hidden in a closet. Cassidy then joins Tulip and the two argue over who's in charge of who. They contemplate if they should go to Bimini without Jesse. Meanwhile, Hoover informed two men that the Saint of Killers is on his way. As Jesse returned, he admits he doesn't want to think about God anymore. Jesse and Cassidy then have drinks on the balcony. Tulip throws out Cassidy's remaining severed finger but is confronted by the Saint of Killers as she returned to Jesse's apartment. Tulip is thrown against the wall and the Saint of Killers proceeds to Denis' apartment. He takes a knife from the kitchen drawer. His attention turns to Denis after the latter's music goes off. The Saint of Killers snaps Denis' neck. As Jesse and Cassidy banter about foreskins, Jesse calls Tulip for more beer, but the Saint of Killers picks up the call. Cassidy leaves to pick up suds but is attacked by the Saint of Killers. Jesse looks for Tulip but realizes the Saint of Killers is in the apartment. Jesse tries to command the Saint to get on his knees but Genesis falters. Jesse tries to fight back but is slammed through a table. As the Saint of Killers strangles Jesse, Tulip intervenes but Tulip is quickly overpowered. Jesse regains consciousness and reminds the Saint he's here for him and not Tulip. The Saint of Killers grabs onto Jesse and tells him to get on his knees. The Saint of Killers sharpens his knife to scalp Jesse but is stopped by Mannering, who addressed the Saint of Killers as William. Mannering threatens William to return to his cell or she'd grab his wife or daughter to fill his cell. William willingly leaves and spares Jesse for another confrontation. Mannering then tells Jesse he's lucky to have Herr Starr watching over him. Cassidy and Tulip are sent off in an ambulance, but are taken into Herr Starr's office. Starr explains Jesse is destined for greatness and that deep down, Jesse knows he doesn't need Tulip and Cassidy. Meanwhile, the Pope announces that God is missing but the messiah will return. Jesse watches the address as Cassidy and Tulip return. The three then leave to get food. Tulip and Cassidy ask Jesse if he really is considering taking up the role of the messiah. Jesse tries to remind the two of his promise to his father but Cassidy expresses he's tired of Jesse claims. Jesse offers the two to join him but they decline, knowing they aren't really needed. As the Saint of Killers is brought to his cell, he demands to have a word with Satan. As Mannering leaves the Saint of Killers' cell, she demands a guard find Eugene and Hitler. Meanwhile, Eugene and Hitler crawl through an airshaft just above Mannering. Jesse returns to Herr Starr's office and asks what happens next. Herr Starr then kneels before Jesse. Cast Starring *Dominic Cooper as Jesse Custer *Joe Gilgun as Proinsias Cassidy *Ruth Negga as Tulip O'Hare *Graham McTavish as Saint of Killers *Ian Colletti as Eugene Root/Arseface *Pip Torrens as Herr Starr *Noah Taylor as Adolf Hitler *Julie Ann Emery as Lara Featherstone Guest Starring *W. Earl Brown as Hugo Root *Malcolm Barrett as F.J. Hoover *Amy Hill as Ms. Mannering *Gianna LePera as Tracy Loach *Tyrus as Hell Guard *Terence Rosemore as Bartender *Tom Thon as The Pope Co-Starring *Trine Christensen as Saint of Killers' Wife *Marie Wagenman as Saint of Killers' Daughter *Ted Ferguson as Minister Trivia *Oddly, Ronald Guttman (Denis), is not credited in this episode. References 12 22